Propósito De Fin De Año
by Yenapa
Summary: Aveces la gente, no sólo tiene propósitos de año nuevo, sino también propósitos para el tan esperado fin de año, un objetivo importante el cual debe cumplir como sea, incluso sin importar que sea en los últimos 10 segundos del año. -One-Shot de año nuevo-


31 de Diciembre, el fin de otro año mas, para dar inicios a uno nuevo, un nuevo año prometedor y lleno de esperanzas para que la gente pueda cumplir sus sueños, donde las familias gozaban de una deliciosa cena juntos, o pasaban aquella noche con los amigos, o se visitaba a un ser querido que partió a un lugar mejor, una fecha alegre en donde bajo la mirada de la Luna y las estrellas, la gente podría disfrutar bailando en las fiestas, u observar con admiración los fuegos artificiales que presumian su esplendor iluminando el firmamento nocturno.

El 31 de Diciembre también es objeto de celebración en Bajoterra, donde quizá no habrían fuegos artificiales como en el misterioso Mundo Ardiente, pero la pólvora de la Superficie no sería nada, en comparación a la iluminación de las decoraciones o espectáculos de las fiestas celebradas en el mundo Subterráneo.

La muy conocida Caverna Objetivo, famosa no sólo por ser el centro exacto de BajoTerra, sino también por sus fiestas para celebrar el fin de año. Aquella decoración siendo cada una mas creativa y sorprendente que las anteriores, la música que hacía a todo el mundo desear mover sus pies, las comidas exquisitas para Humanos, Trolls, Topoides y Babosas, y los parte de los más bellos recuerdos que te podrías llevar, las fiestas de la Superficie de fin de año parecerían fiestas de cumpleaños para infantes comparadas con la celebración BajoTerranea. Una fiesta donde las familias gozaban seguras de ningún peligro, y donde hasta algunos enemigos que la Banda De Shane enfrentaba día a día, dejaban de lado aquel Cliché de "El mal nunca descansa" y se disponen a disfrutar de la fecha sin provocar problemas, un claro ejemplo de esto sería la Pandilla Hoola, quienes se encontraban en la pista de baile divirtiéndose pacíficamente e incluso socializando con algunas personas.

Y hablando de la Banda De Shane, quienes ni por un segundo dudarian en venir, no iban a quedarse sin celebrar el año nuevo, ni tampoco de poder enseñarle a los Protectores, tanto de BajoTerra como del Este, como eran las tan famosas fiestas de la Caverna Objetivo. Pronto deboraba emparedados de larva en la mesa de comida preparados por los mejores chefs Topoides, Kord mientras fingía no conocer al GermiTopo, charlaba con Grendell sobre cualquier vanalidad, e incitaba a Eli para que pudiera decirle "Eso" a Trixie, en cuanto a Junjie, este solamente estaba junto a Pronto en la mesa de comida, por el momento no tenía apetito ni antojo de nada, solo analizaba aquel lugar e ignoraba la sensación de asco el oír comer al soberano Topoide, el arsenal del Quinteto se divertía ya sea interactuando o jugueteando con las demás babosas que se encontraban incluso Joo-Joo y el arsenal del Protector Del Este habían sido convencidas por su propio dueño de que se divirtieran en esa fecha.

\- No está nada mal... - Comento Junjie admirando el entorno, debía admitir que Trixie tenía razón sobre el evento, y pensar que la peli-roja exageraba vaya que se había equivocado.

\- ¿Y bien?. - Escucho una voz femenina, miro a su lado para encontrar a la ya mencionada peli-roja, esta vez en un simple vestido verde-manzana hasta la rodilla que se ataba por el cuello, con el cabello suelto y unos tacones plateados, el tono de sus labios de color rosa-claro y absolutamente ninguna arma. - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?. - Pregunto cruzándose de brazos compañandolo con una suave sonrisa.

\- No veo problema con eso. - Respondió el ser del Este con la serenidad que tanto le caracterizaba. - Si vine fue porque Pronto Insistió, no estoy muy familiarizado con estos eventos. -

Trixie negó con la cabeza. - Vamos Junjie, es fin de año, es una fiesta, relajate y deja de pensar en eso, tienes que divertirte. -

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy haciendo?. - Pregunto el experto en Babosa-Fu sonriendo con malicia, al ver la mirada de confusión, Junjie señaló con la cabeza a su frente, en donde se encontraba Kord y Grendell mirando burlones a un muy sonrojado Eli, quien inventaba excusas tontas por quien sabe que razón, luego miro a su lado una vez más, encontrándose con una ligeramente sonrojada Sting.

\- ¿Tu también, Junjie?. - Reclamo la Lanzadora con avergonzada.

\- Trixie, ¿Crees que no lo he notado?, incluso en el camino para que me enseñarán el refugio por primera vez note las sospechosas interacciones entre Eli y tu. - Señaló el oji-café agrandando su sonrisa. - Es muy fácil sospechar que... -

\- ¡Eli y yo solo somos amigos!. - Insistió la peli-roja de mirada Esmeralda, con aquel pequeño rubor rojizo pasando a ser un carmesí casi comparable con su cabello.

El azabache no respondió tan solo tomó una empanada de la mesa de comida para alejarse de allí, dejando a la Sting al lado del GermiTopo quien seguía degustando de la comida Topoide servida. - El joven Junjie tiene razón Trixie. - Hablo Pronto terminando de irritar a la joven a su lado.

Mientras tanto un poco alejados de la mesa de comiea, Kord y Grendell no dejaban de insistirle a cierto peli-azul que dejará el miedo e hiciera lo que había prometido.

\- Eli dijiste que lo harías. - Insistió Kord burlonamente mirando al colorado Shane quien le miraba con enfado.

\- Eli, lamento molestarte si lo digo, pero es laVerdad; Dijiste que lo harías. - Intervino Junjie acercándose a los Trolls y al Humano con una sonrisa burlona y llegando justo a tiempo para evitar una protesta departe del otro Protector. - Esperaste mucho, no lo heches a perder ahora. -

El Shane tragó saliva. - No lo sé, ¿Que tal si me Rechaza?. - Aquella pregunta, provocó que tanto los Mecánicos como el Asiático, se estamparan un golpe a la cara debido a aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Es enserio?. - Pregunto Kord mirando al techo Cavernal con desespero. - ¡Eli, Trixie hará cualquier cosa menos rechazarte!. -

\- Concuerdo con Kord, amigo Eli, tu y Trixie son tan amigos como lo son Kord y la líder de la resistencia, y agregando que Kord también debería ponerse los pantalones y declararsele a su querida Elfo. - Ante el comentario del ser del Este, Grendell estalló en carcajadas mientras el Shane y el Zane miraba con enfado al Lanjua, y con un cresiente carmín en sus mejillas. - Y no me digan que no es verdad. - Agrego dándole una mordida a su empanada de pollo, mirándose el traje negro que traía puesto y se componía uno de los mechones de la coleta alta de la que disponía. - Y hablando de ellas, Trixie esta con Pronto y Ella creo que por allá. - Indicó señalando con su mano libre a las damas, aumentando el rojo de los rosotros de sus amigos, e incrementando las carcajadas de Grendell.

\- Junjie, cuando te llegue aquella persona especial, te prometo que no dejare que respires. - Advirtió Eli sonrojado y mirando seriamente a su amigo del Este.

Junjie solo rodó los ojos logrando llegar a su objetivo de contrarestar el pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara al escuchar esa "Amenaza", pero antes de abrir su boca para decir algo, un grito los alertó.

\- ¡10 segundos para año nuevo!. - Grito Tobías y aunque fuera una voz entre miles, vasto con decir el numero para que todos los presentes le escucharán.

\- ¡Eli, Kord, rapido!. - Dijo Junjie.

El Shane no espero ni un momento, esos segundos valían oro, y para Kord era igual.

\- Trixie... - Llamó el Shane.

- **¡10!.** -

\- Ella, ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?. - Pregunto el Zane.

\- ¡ **9!.** -

\- ¿Si, Eli?. - Respondió Trixie sonriendo suavemente

\- **¡8!.** -

\- Claro Kord, ¿Pasa algo?. - Pregunto la albina.

\- **¡7!.** -

\- Esos dos se van a terminar acobardando. - Comento Grendell esperando el desastre.

\- Concuerdo contigo. - Apoyo Junjie igual que el Troll, para darle otro mordisco a su empanada.

\- **¡6!.** -

\- Trixie, es algo bastante importante para mi. - Comenzó Eli. - Desde que te conocí, yo... Me he sentido muy diferente. -

\- Ella seré directo contigo. - Inicio Kord.

\- **¡5!.** -

\- ¿Qué?. - Pregunto Trixie comenzando a sonrojarse.

\- Tu me alegras el día con tan solo hablarme o sonreír. - Siguió el Shane.

\- ¿Eh?. - Pregunto Ella confundida.

\- Ella tu... Me has hecho sentir diferente, yo me burlaba de Eli por lo mismo pero tu apareciste en mi vida y todo cambio. - Kord se estaba armando de valor.

\- **¡4!.** -

\- Esto es tan tierno. - Murmuró Pronto con brillitos en los ojos.

\- Trixie iré al grano, tu... Tu... -

\- Ella te soy honesto... Yo.. -

\- **¡3!**. -

\- Te amo. - Confesaron Zane y Shane al unísono, Trixie miro a Eli a los ojos sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras Ella puso sus manos en los hombros del Troll mirándolo a mis ojos.

\- **¡2!**. -

El Shane y la Sting se abrazaron. - Yo también te amo. -

Ella sonrió. - Lo mismo te digo a ti. -

Y las dos parejas juntaron sus labios, fundiendose en un beso.

\- **¡1!**. - Y vinieron los gritos de emoción, mientras las babosas eran disparadas así creando un espectáculo visible para todos.

Eli Y Trixie se separaron por falta de aire, sonriendo mientras miraban los ojos del otro, Eli acariciando su cabello rojizo y Trixie acariciando a morena mejilla del Shane. - Feliz año nuevo Trixie. - Le dijo Eli.

\- Feliz año nuevo Eli. - Respondió Trixie mientras juntaba las frentes de ambos suavemente.

\- Por fin Eli. - Escucharon una vozmasculina, miraron y se encontraron con Junjie acercándose con ellos con una sonrisa burlona. - No me pregunté por Kord, él... Sigue encerrado en su burbuja. - Miro a la otra pareja aun concentrados en aquel duradero beso. - Déjenme ser el primero en darles las felicitaciones por ese beso tan preciado que por fin se dieron. - Comento.

\- Pensé que te acobardarias Eli. - Dijo Grendell sonriendole al Shane, provocando un sonrojo en Eli y una pequeña risa en Trixie.

\- Yo sinceramente pensé que serían ustedes los que quedarían enfrascado en ese beso olvidándose de lo demás, ya que bueno, son ustedes los tortolos más reconocidos de la Banda, y sin contar la infinidad de veces en que ustedes casi... ¡Ah!, ¡Rayos!, ¡Sueltenme!. - Junjie ni siquiera término su frase ya que Eli y Trixie le jalaron el cabello por los dos mechones que caían al pecho del ser del Este...

* * *

 _ **Y he aquí un especial de año nuevo departe de moi, :3**_

 _ **Si, no tuve tanta inspiración que digamos...**_

 _ **Pero aun así, espero que les haga gustado**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho y porsupoyo, dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**_

 _ **UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**_

 **Su Doncella Del Lemon**

 **-ElPoderYenapa...**

 **PD: Cuando termine de escribir esto aun no es año nuevo, son las 10:59 en el momento que escribo esto, x,V**


End file.
